Paths Taken
by NikkiEdmund889Cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward had a bit of a falling out in High School. They were best friends since babies, but Edward broke her heart. Bella wants revenge,and now has a perfect chance when the boys stay in the girls' apartment for a while. One shot, on hiatus.
1. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephenie Meyer does. The only thing I own is my imagination on how to use her brilliant characters in a story. She owns them. **

**This is my first fanfiction, so please, ignore the spelling and grammar mistakes. What I really thought originally for this story was that I get really turned on by make up sex! What I had in mind was that Edward should get jealous, ( I love jealous guys!) and Bella should also get a little jealous, and they find out that they so love each other and can't live without each other, and live happily ever after! Corny, but Hot in my opinion! I'm not a professional, and wait for the lemons further in the story. I don't like to rush; but don't be surprised if the rush really does happen, I'm very spontaneous; be warned! ON with it! Oh, and originally, Jessica was Edward's "love", but I changed it to Tanya...it felt more right.**

**BPOV:**

"Alice, please! We already went shopping four hours ago!" I fumed at my best friend, Alice Cullen.

"But I forgot about this...this...special, yes, super special outfit that I **need** to get!" she fumed back at me. We were in the food court, and have been talking for the past three to four hours now. I need to get a life.

"Rose, can you go with her instead? I have writing to do." I whined at my other best friend, Rosalie Hale.

"Alice, give the poor girl a break." Rose pouted. Wow. She usually makes me go too.

I grinned and turned back to Alice. "Thank you for today," I curtsied. "and have a good night, see you home." I started walking off, but I felt two pairs of hands on each of my arms. I turned around and glared at the two very dangerous females.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you didn't think that we would let you go that easily would you?" Rose smirked.

"Yeah, Bella, seriously?" Alice placed her hands on her hips, while carrying over ten full bags of items. And yet, she wants more!

"B-b-but Rose! Come on you guys!" I whined, stomping my foot pitifully.

"Fine," Rose started to look at her nails nonchalantly. "But, we'll just have to pick an outfit for you to wear at the club tonight, without your veto!" she threatened. I had my eyes wide-open. Who knows what kind of an outfit they'll pick out for me. Especially in a club; a brand new club called _Eclipse, _and I'm totally forced to go tonight; whether I liked it, or not.

I am Bella Swan, living currently in Seattle. We had just finished college, and are now free as official adults. I got my master's degree, and I'm a total English major. I want to be an author; I've actually written a few pieces, but haven't published them. I'm working on bigger project now. For now I'm currently working in Macy's. Alice and Rose work have worked there already, and got me a job. I am the store clerk and service everyones' needs.

I met Alice and Rose in Forks, and we've been together ever since. Rose is working to get a modeling position, but I know she will. She looks like a goddess. She has beautiful blond hair that cascades down her shoulder, crystal blue eyes, and the best figure I've ever seen. Well, she works out everyday...shopping!

Alice is a little ecstatic pixie with short cropped black hair, crazy in many directions. She has beautiful hazel eyes, and a tiny little body frame. She already working on some fashion designs to be a designer. She even designed our prom dresses in high school.

"Okay Rose, where do you want to go for these outfits!" I started to walk off in the first store I spotted. Rose and Alice happily followed me.

I picked a random dress without even looking at it and shoved it in their faces.

"This one!" They both gasped and their faces lit up like Christmas morning. I took a look at my choice and internally kicked myself. It was a golden silk piece of scrap! The top part of it was a golden halter that had big cups to support the breasts. There was a golden ring right above where my navel would be, that supported the bottom half of the dress, which I'm sure would've came in line with the bottom of my underwear!

"Fuck, I-I didn't mean to pick this out, I meant this," I threw the golden scrap and picked a black blouse off the shelf. I smiled and showed them my new choice, but their eyes were still on the golden scrap. Before I knew it, Rose was dragging me to the dressing rooms, followed by Alice with the golden scrap. I hate myself!

"No Rose, Alice!" I screamed.

"You picked it hunny, now, put this on or prepare both our wraths! And trust me you've been there!" Alice threatened.

I gulped and surrendered. I stripped and pulled the scrap over my head. I couldn't believe it, but I looked....hot! I surprisingly didn't look as slutty as I thought I would've. The cups on the dress nicely fitted my breasts, and my bare hips nicely curved under the dress...if you can call it that! I turned around and gasped. My whole back was bare! The only thing that was covered was my ass....and barely!

"No. No. No. NO! No way am I wearing this! I look like a whore!" I screamed, actually stomped my foot.

"Let's just see it, and we'll be the judge of that!" I heard Alice shout, and swear under her breath.

I took a huge breath and reluctantly stepped out. I heard them both gasp and smile like idiots.

"BELLA, YOU LOOK SO HOT!" They both screamed!

"OMG, Wait 'till Edward sees you!" Rose quickly covered her mouth and stared at me wide-eyed, along with Alice.

What the hell!? Edward?

"Edward is coming!" I felt myself blush, but then quickly turn angry again. "YOU KNEW HE WAS COMING!?" I began to turn away.

"No, wait let me explain!" Rose and Alice came ushering over to me. They dragged me back into the dressing room.

"Fine, explain!" I fumed. Edward was my past, and first, boyfriend. He was my best friend since we were in diapers. He was always a tease, but we finally hit it off in the junior year of high school. He broke my heart and told me he liked the new girl, Tanya Denali, in the senior year. It really broke my heart but I knew I had to get him back, I wanted to tease him back. He and Tanya became a couple, but he said we will always be friends. I didn't believe him, and didn't want to. Tanya was always sweet and kind when he was around, but she turned into a blood-sucking bitch when he wasn't there. She always threatened me, and even cornered me with her posse Lauren Mallory. I cried my eyes out everyday, but Edward was too "in love" with Tanya to notice me. Edward and Alice are twins, and they have an older brother, Emmett. Rose and Jasper Hale are twins. I knew Alice had the hots for Jasper, and Rose had the hots for Emmett too. The four of them were in love, but didn't admit it. Edward and I weren't like them, and confessed our love, until miss hussy came to school. Alice and Rose have been with me ever since.

"Well, the boys got jobs here in Seattle, and were wondering if they could stay at our apartment for a while 'till they get there own place. Emmett was the one who called," she blushed, but continued. "and you know that I couldn't have turned him down. So all three of them are going to stay with us for a while." she said in a soft voice, barely audible.

I couldn't believe it! Edward! Edward-fucking-Cullen is going to be only a mere feet away from me every fucking night! No I can't handle it! I can't!

"Rose! How could you!" I sobbed. I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Please Bella," Alice begged giving me a puppy face. "I haven't seen my brothers in years! And Jasper is going to be there too!" her eyes lit up at his name.

I thought about it for a second and a mischievous smile grew on my face. Rose and Alice's eyes lit up and also smirked.

"Okay, what's on your mind Bells! Spill!" Alice clapped her hands and went over to me, with Rose following her actions.

"Well, you know how I always wanted to get back at Edward?" I smirked. They both nodded their heads. "Well, maybe this is exactly what I need!" I smiled, and they got my notion. They squealed, and quickly told me the plan. I bought my golden scrap and smirked at the thoughts of Edward watching me in _Eclipse. _I couldn't wait 'till tonight.

**EPOV:**

"WHAT!?" I shouted at Emmett, who had just told me about his "conversation" with Rosalie Hale earlier this morning. He had already told Jazz.

"I told you that we're staying with Rose's apartment in Seattle until we find our own place." he said nonchalantly, and a little annoyed. He knew that Bella and Alice were also living with her! Bella Swan! The Bella I used to be friends with, and my past girlfriend, until Tanya came along. God I was so stupid. I only just learned that Bella was bawling her eyes out every night because I broke it with her to date that slut Tanya! We had just recently broke up.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Edward!" Tanya came trotting over from her class. This was our last year of college in Chigago, and I am going to propose to her tonight. I hid the ring under my pillow, and have been ecstatic about it for over a month now. I was waiting for the right time to propose, and tonight was the night, I felt it. _

_"Hey baby!" I ran over to her and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Something wasn't right, she smelled...weird. I didn't recognize this scent, and I've been smelling it on her for months now. But I didn't care, I knew she was right for me, but I couldn't help but feel a little guilt stuck in me a little for Bella. That's was in the past, Jessica is my future. Mrs. Tanya Cullen. I could see it now. _

_"Hey, baby, I'll meet you at your dorm at around six. I have a surprise for you." I smiled. _

_"Okay, sure." she smiled back and walked away in a hurry. _

_I got ready for the propose tonight. I shared a dorm with a guy called Mike Newton. He seemed nice, but I soon found out what kind of man whore he really is. He gets laid twice a day with a different girl. The nerve! But someone says that he finally snatched up a "good one" and plans on keeping her. Disgust! Emmett and Jasper, my brother and best friend, share a dorm across the hall from me. I didn't ask them about the proposal, I knew that they didn't like Tanya, but why? _

_I looked over at the clock: 5:20. I couldn't wait anymore. I got up and went up to her dorm. I was about to knock, when I heard moaning. _

_"Uhhhh, yes yes, right...there!" a girl screamed and more groaning began. I went up to knock again thinking it was Tanya's roommate Lauren getting laid, when I heard a guy moan a name. _

_"Fuck Tanya! Don't stop baby, yesss!" I gasped, and dropped the ring box that I was crushing on. Tanya? No, please tell me I'm having hearing problems right now. _

_With absolute anger I burst through the locked door. When I got in I knew my hearing was perfectly fine. There on Tanya's bed, was Mike fucking Newton, laid down, with my slut of a girlfriend, Tanya, giving him a blow job. Tears started to form in my eyes, but changed to anger. So this was the slut Mike snatched up as a "good one"? _

_"How could you!?" I spat. _

_"Wait, baby, let me explain." Tanya actually tried to sound sincere. _

_"EXPLAIN! HOW TANYA!? HOW? 'OH, MIKE HAD AN ITCH ON HIS ERECTION, SO I THOUGHT I SHOULD HELP HIM OUT BY LETTING HIM FUCK MY MOUTH'!" I shouted impersonating what she would use as a lame excuse. "WE ARE OVER!" With that said I stormed out of there and went back to my dorm room to bawl my eyes out. _

_End of flashback_

"Emmett! You know Bella's there! Why are you doing this to me?" I shouted. I really wanted to see her. Really wanted to comfort her, and wash-away all of those tears she spent on me those last months we had together. I had to get her back though, I needed to. She spent all those years with me, loyal all the way through. I fucked up big time. I had to go, set things right.

"Look dude, you've been a total wreck ever since that slut came into your life. I told you she was no good." Emmett smirked.

"Yeah dude, think about what Bella's been through. If I were her brother, you would be in the hospital by now, and I do consider myself and Emmet as her older guardians, but we are in no place to beat you up." Jasper smirked while getting out of the shower. "But if you really fucked up, and hurt her more that she already is, that's a different story now." He made his way over helping himself with a sandwich.

"Besides, I wanted to spend some quality time with my sister." He smirked.

"Bullshit, you want to get some ass from _my_ sister!" I spat, they were both in love. Just couldn't admit it. Maybe I could set things right with Bella after all. I couldn't wait 'till tonight!


	2. First Night, First Move

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephenie Meyer does. The only thing I own is my imagination on how to use her brilliant characters in a story. She owns them. **

**Sorry it took so long, I wanted to get everything organized before I do anything else. School comes first, and my cousin, 27, is giving birth as we speak...theoretically I mean. Okay, let's get the show on the road then! Oh yeah, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are twenty-two. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are twenty-three. But they all went in all the same classes when they were little. It was the kind of school they went to. **

**BPOV:**

"Alice, Rose, let me make something perfectly clear before you begin on playing make-up on me," they nodded for me to continue. "I am only doing this for Edward! Only for him! That doesn't mean you can take anymore advantage of me than you already do! Got it?" they nodded their heads excitedly. "Okay, on your marks...get set....go." I said sarcastically. They automatically started on my hair, make-up, you name it! In about a half-hour, I was done. Alice and Rose were done in about fifteen minutes. They always looked good.

Rose had on an beautiful red clubbing dress. The dress was a v-cut, that had a diamond flower in the center of the breasts. The dress scrunched itself down, stopping to about mid-thigh. She showed a lot of cleavage! But she had the most perfect figure for it.

Alice had on a dark green clubbing dress. It didn't show any cleavage, but her whole back was bare. The sleeves of the dress had a slit down the middle, and made it puffy. Like Rose's, the dress scrunched down and stopped at about mid-thigh. Alice had the tiniest pixie figure I've ever seen. And of course, Alice and Rose wore 5 inch black stilettos, whereas I wore a 4 inch, just to be safe.

It was nine o'clock. The boys should be here by now. I paced around my room, and practiced my sexual-ness. I suck! I looked myself in the mirror, and thought myself as a stripper who goes out every night. No. This is a one time thing! I will dangle the bait for tonight, and then flip the switch in the morning. I just hope that I don't get too caught up and sleep with the man. My ex, god I hate that word. I want him to grovel so much, and beg for forgiveness. It'll- I can't believe I'm saying this- take some..._classes_...from the two people who know! Alice and Rosalie! I shivered at that thought.

The apartment intercom started to buzz. I felt faint. Really dizzy. And...cold? It was 80 degrees in here. Was I ready to see him again? Do I want to? Even though he dumped me back then, all I could feel was love for him, still. I never stopped loving him.

Rose buzzed them in, while I sat listening for a sound. My back was against the door, on the kitchen stool, biting my manicured nails. The golden scrap has ridden up my thigh more than necessary to begin with. I heard the elevator grind against steel, then suddenly stop. The elevator dinged, and many feet were walking towards the door. I started to hyperventilate. Edward. Edward. Edward. Love me. Love me. Please. Don't hurt me. Again. I chanted over and over again.

_Knock-knock-knock. _

_Holy Fuck they're REALLY here! Here! In Seattle! _

I was hoping for a dream, but this is just cruel. What if he doesn't like me? Who gives a fuck? That was old me! Look out for new Bella! Ye-no!

"Rosalie! Damn girl you look hotter than ever." I heard Emmett roar. After his comment, I swear I heard him growl.

I still didn't turn around, too afraid. But they were right behind me, literally.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" I heard Emmett's footsteps come closer. "And what is your name sweetheart?" I turned around and glared at him. "Do I know you. Cause I swear I've seen you before." his voice full of curiosity.

"Oh, Emmie? You don't remember little o me?" I used a small girlie voice that he used to use when we were little. I stood up and compared our heights. He's grown...a lot. But he's always been a huge teddy bear. Huge and strong on the outside, but his insides will and always be like a child's.

His eyes went wide, and his jaw slacked as he looked over me. "BELLA?!"

I nodded and laughed at his expression. "Whoa, have you changed since high school. Come here squirt!" he said as he engulfed me one of his famous bear hugs.

"Emmett....can't....breathe!" I huffed. He set me down and went to stand over by the other two dumbstruck boys, Jasper, and of course, Edward.

For the first time in four years, I saw Edward. His eyes were wide, and also jaw slacked. His beautiful bronze hair looked fuller, and messier than ever before. Those eyes. Those piercing green eyes stared back at me in awe. I adored his chiseled jaw. It turned me on so much in high school. He was wearing a black dress shirt, un-tucked and rolled up sleeves. So Sexy! Finally black denim jeans, that tightened around his luxurious ass. Oh god, this is harder than I thought.

He finally got out of his trance and started to comb his hand through his hair. Fuck! He knows that always drives me crazy! Oh, games are officially on!

"Hi Jasper." I acknowledged jasper first who couldn't stop looking at Alice. Everyone looked...quiet? I noticed no one has made a move yet. I begged Rosalie and Alice with my eyes to do something.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys made it here safe!" Alice came out and started to jump up and down clapping her hands. "We are going to go clubbing together! We are going to go clubbing together." Jasper kept his eyes glued to Alice's jumping breasts. He quietly moaned. Alice jumped him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you guys soooo much!"

"Missed you too Alice."

By now Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were exchanging hugs, and were engaged into a conversation walking to the other room. Alice turned towards me and winked once. Damn them!

Edward shoved his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. "Hi Bella." he whispered, hurt in his voice.

"Hi." I fiddled with my hands. I so desperately wanted to to kiss him. Those glorious kissable lips of his. I wanted to wash all of the pain he had. But first I want him to grovel. I want him to earn me. I want to torture him, as he has tortured me all those years. Tonight I would do just that. I just hope that my want for him doesn't over power my plan.

I put on the best smile and walked over to him, until our chests were almost touching. His breath hitched. This was going to be fun.

"I missed you Edward, so much." I said in my innocent voice. I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him. Oh My God. He smelled so good. I could die happy now. It wasn't one of those expensive colognes either. This was all him. He hugged back a moment later and I melted. His long fingers touched my bare back like I was made of glass. He soothingly dragged his fingers up and down my back. He gave me a squeeze and said, "Me too Bella. You don't even know." He sounded so sincere, that I was about to quit the plan just then. But I so wanted to have fun with him.

"I'm so sorry Bella. For everything. So sorry." his voice sounded hurt...like it couldn't take anymore talking.

No. I couldn't do it. I'm too in love with him. I love you Edward Cullen, but I can't take being hurt again. Not again.

"Edward," I pulled apart from him and looked into his eyes. "I lo-"

"Come on Bella! We have to go!" Alice jumped in and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Edward. Thank God! I love Alice. I can't believe I was about to tell him that I loved him! He probably still loves Jessica. Not me. Me, Alice, and Rosalie hurried out of the apartment without the guys, and rushed to the elevator.

"We'll meet you downstairs boys!" Rosalie called, and dragged us in the elevator.

"Bella!? What were you gonna say before we took you!?" Alice and Rosalie asked in unison.

"I-I...uh...you know." I blushed and looked down embarrassed.

"Yes, we do know! You can't fall for him so easily! Make him love you first, Bella." Alice soothed.

"Yes. Just follow our lead tonight, and we'll make him feel sorry for going out with that whore. Bitch....sorry, I needed to say that. Anyway, just don't have sex with him tonight! Got it?" Rosalie asked.

"Sex!? Are you kidding! I'm not a whore!" I said annoyingly.

"We know you're a virgin and all, but, you'll be surprised what you do when you're drunk." Alice said as a matter of factly.

"Well, I may just treat the tequila like water!" a smile flashed across their faces.

"Ya know, I think we may be rubbing off you!" Rosalie and Alice started to clap their hands together like eighth graders.

"Good, we'll get them nice and drunk, and we drink water, right! That'll be my revenge!"

"No, no, no, dearest one! We have **more** plans!" Alice winked just as the elevator came to a halt. They boys were already down there from the stairs. Let the games begin!

**EPOV:**

Oh. My. God. Who is that beauty sitting on the kitchen stool? None other than Bella! Bella, my Bella! She has changed a lot since High School. She's got more curves in the right places. Her breasts look bigger, and her ass is just right to fit my hand. Oh, how I want to squeeze it...NO! This is Bella I'm talking about, still my Bella. The Bella that I broke. Now I have to put the pieces together. I don't know why I ever went out with that slut, Tanya.

Bella looked like an angel in that golden heaven of a dress. Her mahogany hair spilled over her bare shoulders. Beautiful brown puddled eyes stared down on me, like a ghost. Oh, and those glorious curved pink lips, just waiting for my return. Her breasts were beautifully curved. Not way too big, but we're not making small talk either. I could see her erect nipples under the gold already. How I wanted to taste them. Her hips curved nicely, along with that creamy ass of hers. I wanted to take her then. I couldn't wait. And when she went to hug me, I couldn't help but to get a little...a lot of HUGE excitement for her. She bit her lip and blushed a little while wrapping her arms around my neck, cradling me. Her personality hadn't changed at all. I loved that most of her. She was always so caring for everyone. Always funny, and clumsy. And after all this time, of a broken heart. How did she survive? I know I wouldn't be able to. When I touched her creamy smooth back I thought I was going to lose it. She's impossible, a true angel. I loved her. And I just realized that after all that time with Tanya, I was missing a huge part of my life. How could I have not seen it? I've always loved her. I'm a fucking asshole. How was I going to prove to her that I love her more than life itself. Time and lust. I took the wrong path, now I was going to walk down it, hoping to find the light of this angel down my path. I love you Isabella Swan.

"Edward," she pulled away and stared straight into my eyes filled with lust and passion. How was she possible? "I lo-"

"Come on Bella! We have to go!" Alice jumped in and took her from me. She. Took. Her.

What was she going to say!? Are you kidding!? I lo? It was cut off, she had something important to say with all of that lust and passion in her eyes. I know it!

"We'll meet you downstairs boys!" Rosalie called from the elevator.

"So dude, what really happened just now?" Emmett wiggled his brows.

"Shut up, it's a friend thing. Not like you would know."

"Ouch." he put his hand across his heart, and tried to put a hurt face on without laughing. "That hurt bro." he broke into a laugh.

"Just promise me you won't hurt her." Jasper called. He always treated Bella like a sister. Always protective. She was there for him, for almost about...everything!

"I think I already have. I don't know what to do." I admitted. I seriously didn't know. "So how are you and Rosalie and Alice doing." I tried to change the subject.

"Dude, we got it good." Emmett smiled like he got his first bike.

"Yeah man, have you _seen _Alice, oh." Jasper smiled stupidly. Wow.

"Have you seen Rosalie! Dude, I'm like double in love...hmmm." Emmett put his hands out and made the shape of hips for us to get the point. Dummy.

"Eww, stop talking about my sister! Ugh!" Jasper ran out to get to the stairs. I looked at Emmett and shook my head.

"What?" he asked confused but a hint of laugher filled his eyes.

"You don't go talking about people's sisters like that in front of them."

"He talked about Alice! She's your sister." He had a point.

"True, but he didn't point out that he wanted to have maddening Emmett sex with her!"

"So I'm maddening?" Emmett smiled MY crooked smile.

"Ugh, dude, get your head out of the clouds! Sick!" I shook my head again and made my way towards the stairs.

"Trust me, I'm nowhere near clouds right now." he laughed.

"Don't talk or think anymore, you're gonna hurt yourself." I smiled secretly. He was so....Emmett.

We got downstairs before the girls, and waited in a comfortable silence.

The elevator dinged and the girls stepped out. Emmett and Jasper generously offered their arms, and Alice and Rosalie gladly wrapped their arms around the guys. I offered my own arm to Bella, whose been watching me intently, and of course blushing at the same time. Her milky creamed bare arm wrapped around mine.

"Thank you kind sir." Bella spoke boldly. That surprised me, but turned me on...a lot. I gave her my crooked smile, and she went wide eyed; and also blushed furiously. There's my Bella.

Once we stepped out, I noticed that she shivered a little from the temperature...and her little dress. Luckily I grabbed my jacket from the apartment before we left. I gently laid it on her shoulders and smiled warmly at her. She smiled back and straightened up. She came closer, and I thought she was about to kiss me. She did, but not where I really wanted her to. Her luxurious lips latched onto my cheek. She let go too soon, and I lost all of her warmth.

"Thank you." She winked. Winked!? I like these Bellas. All of them.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go." And with that, we headed to _Eclipse_, with Emmett's jeep.

The girls sat towards the back of the jeep, sharing the last row, where the guys sat up toward the front. I wonder what they were planning? They've been whispering the entire ride. We got out and got in _Eclipse. _It was packed, and everyone was dancing wildly. I just can't help but wonder what Bella would look like dancing like that.

Bella had taken off my coat, and left it in the car because it was too hot in this club. She was right to wear that dress, it's like a sauna in these clothes. Emmett ran over to the bar, dragging Rose with him. They really looked great together.

"Hey, twelve shots here!" Oh no. The salt, lemon, and tequila. I wouldn't be able to restrain myself if I saw her pretty pink tongue out of her mouth and onto skin.

The bartender handed Emmett the supplies of torture, and winked at Bella who stood quietly leaning against the bar. Jerk.

Emmett handed everyone a shot, and passed the lemon slices. I reluctantly took mine and stared at Bella for help. She just licked her lemon and stared back seductively. Holy Shit.

"Alright Everyone. This is for meeting the right people. Those who are always there for you. Those who...came back." Emmett smirked and got the salt ready. "Cheers." We licked, drank, licked, and drank.

"This time, let's shake things up." Emmett grabbed the salt and "accidentally" spilled it all over Rose's neck. She looked scared for a sec, but smiled pleasantly anyway as she gave him her neck to feast on. I looked at Jazz, and he was already on his way to Alice's neck. Bella was going to do it by herself again, but I stopped her.

"Let me." I said in a seductive voice.

She pulled away and grabbed the salt, handing it over to me. I took it and poured it on her neck like the others have done. She stretched her mile long neck to me and moved closer. I thought I was drooling when I opened my mouth. I dragged my tongue from her collarbone all the way up to her ear, very, very slowly. She shivered on my way up, and I grabbed her hair. She looked shocked to say the least of of it, but it was hot!

"Mine!" I growled and finally pulled her lips onto mine at last. I savored her luscious lips, the taste of a tardy lemon on them. It made it hotter. I grabbed her ass and pulled her up onto me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and assaulted my hair. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, beggin for entrance to my heaven. Bella. She obeyed and opened her mouth to let our tongues into a battle. I heard Muse play in the background. "Plug In Baby".

After a while of groping and making out, we broke apart to find the rest of the gang long on their way. It was alike they were having sex on the bar. Holy Crap! Didn't need to see that from my sister. I looked down at Bella again to see her beautiful blush. I smirked and looked down. My heart stopped then. The bottom of her dress had ridden up to her hips and her whole sexy black thong was visible. Fuck!

I moaned and stood up with her.

"Come on sweetheart, let's dance." I smiled crookedly, and she smiled as seductively back at me.

We stepped onto the dance floor, later followed by the rest of the gang.

The song "Time Is Running Out" by Muse started to play. Bella turned around so that her back was to me and started to grind against the rhythm of the the music. My erection has been throbbing for the last two hours I've been here. This is starting to get painful.

You will be the death of me  
Yeah You will be the death of me

How true was that? A lot!

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped  
sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me.

I gave her a huge squeeze and she appreciatively found my erection and pumped it once. Fucking Christ only once!

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
ooooohh

Yeah. You will suck the life out of me

At that verse I sucked hard on her neck that she has shone. A purple bruise formed on her neck. Good. She is mine now. Marked and Mine!

The song ended and I couldn't take anymore games. She was teasing me on purpose. She'll pay tonight. I went to Emmett.

"Hey dude, we're going to a hotel. I'll see you in the morning."

"Have fun bro!" Emmett slurred. Yep, he was a goner.

I went to Bella and led her outside, ready for the night to begin.

**BPOV:**

A hotel!? Oh, Shit. He didn't have enough to drink. Rose Alice and I didn't drink the tequila. We spilled it out.

He led me outside and we walked to the nearest hotel around the corner.

"Baby, do you know how damn irresistible you are?" he whispered into my ear. I shivered and sped up a little.

"You make me so horny. I haven't felt this way for anyone before. I'm gonna get so hot tonight." he slurred. Hm? Maybe he did drink a little too much.

"That's right baby, we're almost there. A little more, and you're mine. I'm gonna fuck your little pink pussy all night long, my sweet Bella. You'll experience the sweetest thing nature has for us baby. Hmmm, I can already smell how excited I've made you." Fuck! I love dirty talking Edward. It's so hot. My heated core has gone to overheat. He wrapped his arm around my waist and swung me to his shoulder.

"Edward! Put me down!" I screamed.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm so horny right now. I need to get to the hotel room as fast as possible right now."

We made it to the hotel, and Edward checked us in like he wasn't at all drunk or horny. Damn he's good.

We made out some more in the elevator, and busted through the hotel door. He slammed me against the door and ripped the very golden ring that kept this scrap together. The bottom of my dress fell to the floor. He untied the strings on the back of my neck, and the top of the scrap joined the rest of the dress. I was in a bra and a thong now, exposed to him. He growled and carried me bridal-style to the bedroom. Maybe I should have a little fun with him.

"Edward, baby," I hoped I sounded seductive, not moan.

"Yes sweetheart?" he set me on the bed and ripped of his shirt. I was going to remove my heels but he stopped me.

"Let me, my pet."

"Edward, let me pleasure you, please." I whimpered, and it was real.

He groaned and laid down on his back. I removed my heels and straddled his waist.

"Hmmm, you little minx." He smirked.

"Yes, my pet, enjoy." I dragged the his zipper down with my teeth and pulled his jeans off. He growled and gripped the sheets. I pet his shaft through his black boxers, and planted a kiss on it before I pulled the boxers off. There he was standing proudly in the air for me.

"That's what you do to me, love." he smirked satisfied.

I gave him a nice long lick, and he gripped my hair. I bobbed my head up and down, sucking on the fluids trickling down him. He screamed my name countless of times, and I sucked harder each time. I pumped whatever couldn't fit in my mouth with one hand, and massaged his balls with the other. I kept this up until he reached his climax. "I'm, I"m gonna..." he groaned and let go. He burst in my mouth, and I swallowed greedily. I licked some more and sat up.

"That...that was the best thing anyone's ever done to me." he said breathless.

The phone started to ring, and he quickly bounced up to pull his boxers up to get it.

"I'll be right back, love." he said still breathless, and kissed me.

I knew that if I kept this up, I'll become a true woman tomorrow. I couldn't have that...not yet. My first time needs to be special. Not in a cheap hotel room. Though I'm pretty sure that the person who will give me that is right in the next room. I loved him, and we'll be able to talk it out tomorrow. But now, I'll just postpone this game of ours.

I checked the clock and saw that it was 10:30. Wow. I thought it was way later.

I laid down and pretended to fall asleep. When I heard Edward come, I peaked a little to see him. The next thing I knew, he had engulfed me into the circle of his arms and we drifted off to a perfect first time sleep together.


	3. Morning Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephenie Meyer does. The only thing I own is my imagination on how to use her brilliant characters in a story. She owns them. **

**Ah! I'm so so so sorry! One more exam...tomorrow...on my birthday I may add! And it's a French Proficiency Exam! Ya, so I think I did really good on the other exams, I did study a lot. So here's the third chapter...please review! Okay then, here we go....and this is for my BFFL Carolyn V.! And of course the Great Anna R.! **

**EPOV:**

_Bella, my sweet vixen. I never knew she could do the things she was doing right now. Was it even possible!? For her? God she's changed, but it a sexy good way. _

_It was our honeymoon suite in Hawaii. I'm just so happy that Bella, my Bella, was finally married to me. I could finally call her mine now, no one elses to share to. _

_The suite was amazing. We were in our private hut by one of the beaches. Mahogany wood surrounded the whole hut, except the roof. The roof was made of a fine thin covering that made it possible to gaze up at the stars. I didn't see anything else but the master bed in the center of the whole hut. Candles were beautifully encircling us. The bed was finely decorated with the best satin sheets the world could provide for this joyous day. My day. _

"_Here we are Mrs. Cullen. The best only for you." I whispered lovingly in my wife's ear. _

"_And what do you propose we do now, Mr. Cullen?" she said seductively. That little vixen. _

_I looked down at her big chocolate eyes filled with passion and lust. My eyes traveled down to her beautiful pink, and so kissable, lips. She got the idea. _

_I quickly latched my lips onto hers waisting no time for gentleness. I needed her, needed her bad. My deep arousal crushed her lower stomach as I pulled her closer to me. She had changed after the wedding, all thanks to Alice. _

_Bella was dressed in a beautiful chiffon dress that flowed on behind her. It was white, and so soft matching her skin. A light pink bow had been tied just below the bust behind her. _

_I lightly untied the bow; saving it for later. She also became fast as she threw my jacket somewhere in the room, and began to unbutton my shirt. We continued to grope and assault each other with our mouths and hands, until I was left in my black boxers, and she in her midnight blue bra and thong set. _

"_Hmmm, Mrs. Cullen, you look absolutely ravishing tonight." I hummed in her ear, leading her to bed. _

"_You don't look to bad yourself, Edward." she pushed me forcefully on the bed and straddled my hips. _

"_Oh, Bella." I moaned as she grinded her hips against mine, begging for the friction. I flipped us over and began to ravish her body. I unclasped her bra and threw it with the rest of our clothes. She moaned when I began to suck on her pink erect nipples. I pinched the other nipple with my other hand, earning another louder moan from her. _

"_Edward, please." she whimpered. _

"_What my darling? What do you desire, and it is yours." I began to kiss down her flat stomach. I pressed my nose against her damp panties and sniffed her beautiful scent. _

"_Edward! You! I want you!" she screamed. _

"_You have me, my darling." I teased. _

"_I want your throbbing cock in me, Edward!" she whimpered again. I lost it then. She had no idea what kind of affect she has on me. _

"_As you wish." I quickly slid her panties off, still managing to appreciate her smooth skin; along with my boxers. I went to grab a condom from my pants, but she grabbed my arm to stop me. _

"_Edward, don't. I want to feel you tonight...only you, please." she opened her legs to show me her glistening wet center for me. I thought I was going to come right then and there. _

"_Yes, baby, as you wish." I hopped on top of her and stared into her eyes, getting lost in her chocolaty pools of eyes. I kissed her, tangling my tongue with hers. I carefully slid into her, causing us to both smother in a muffled moan from our mouths. I went faster, harder. She would scream, "Faster! Harder!" and I did just that, until we both came at the same time. Our bodies stiffened and we just held each other, lovingly in each others arms. With that we both fell asleep in a blissful sleep, forever. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/Vibrate/\/\/\/\/\/\Vibrate/\/\/\/\/\/\/

What the fuck? Did I dream again?

I cracked my eyes open, still heavy from sleep.

Where was I? I remember Bella, she was here.

Did I dream of her again? Ever since the day we broke up, I've been getting these strange dreams about Bella and me. Was that a sign? Where was she? Where am _I? _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/Vibrate/\/\/\/\/\/\Vibrate/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I went to grab my phone from my pants. Emmett flashed across the screen. What did he want now?

"What Emmett?" I asked aggravated.

"Dude, where are you?" he asked groggily.

"I'm-" I looked around the room. This was not a room I knew. Was I at the apartment? "Ummm, where are you?"

"Oh, right. We're at the apartment. I called you yesterday, but you didn't answer."

"Yeah, I missed it."

"Rose and Alice said you guys left yesterday to a hotel, so how was it?" he chuckled. "I got too wasted to remember anything."

"Umm, okay. So I'm at a hotel...but where's Bella?" I walked down the hallway and into the tiny kitchen, and living room. Not a bad apartment, but not the best.

"Isn't she there?"

"Em, I'll call you back." I said worriedly. There near the door, I saw Bella's _covering_, if not less. The golden scraps were ripped in pieces on the floor.

"Okay, see ya man."

"Bye." I snapped the phone and went to put some clothes on, when I heard a shower in the bathroom near the end of the apartment.

Bella.

I didn't know what to do. Do I wait? What will I say? Did I hurt her anymore than I already have? God I hope not. If only she could understand what she really meant to me all of these years. And if only I wasn't a funking idiot to not figure it out sooner.

The shower stopped, and I heard footsteps. Here she comes.....

**BPOV:**

Warmth. Edward. Last Night. Edward. Eclipse. Edward. Edward. Behind Me. Edward. Tanya.

Edward's arms around me. This is heaven. How many times have I drempt this?

"Edward." I hummed.

"Bella." he mumbled in his sleep. Responding.

I carefully slipped under my shelter, my life, and felt a cool breeze. I was in my bra and panties still. And he in his beautiful black boxers. The blue bedspread that, I imagine, he put over us during the night, has stopped just below his waist, with his leg thrown over the side.

I grabbed my phone, and tip-toed to the bathroom. I called the two very dangerous girls I knew. I called _them. _

"Hello?" said the groggy voice of Alice.

"Alice, uh, you have to help me."

"BELLA!? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

"Come down, I told you yesterday. Edward got a hotel room." I said quietly.

"You didn't....did you?"

"NO! I would never. Just played around a little. Alice...he's wonderful." I sighed happily. He was the one. I knew it since we were little.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. We're going to get him first, then you can have him, K!" Said the voice of Rosalie.

"You're on speaker babe." Alice said.

"SPEAKER!?"

"Not in front of Emmy Bear, or Jasper though." Rosalie said.

"Emmy Bear?" I chuckled. They all were meant for each other.

"Yep. We didn't do anything _here. _Me and Em got together at the club."

"Yep. And me and Jasper also got together. They're still sleeping. So whacha doing?" Alice asked.

"Hiding in the bathroom. I have no clothes. Edward tore the golden scrap thing."

"Ahh, that was a nice dress. Don't worry we'll get you. Now, what are you going to do about Edward?"Rose and Alice said.

"Um, I really don't know. What should I do?" I asked really stressed out about everything.

"Well, you need to tell us what you did so we know what measures to take, babe. Spill." they ordered.

"Um, well I gave him a...BJ." I whispered.

"Whoa! Bella, I didn't know you had it in you! Good job, we've done well Rosalie!"

"We sure did, so Bella what do you want to do with Edward...other than seducing him."

"I-I love him. But I need some time with him before I do something I'll regret and end up getting hurt again."

"Don't worry we'll help you. And if my brother does anything to hurt you again, he'll have the wrath of the pixie."

"Thanks Alice, Rosalie. I'm gonna shower now. Please come as soon as possible. It's the hotel near Eclipse."

"No problem. See ya honey." they both said.

"K, bye." I snapped my phone shut, and climbed into the warm shower.

I felt at peace. Every drop of water that cascades down my skin, washes a little stress away, until there was nothing left. Now I had to deal with Edward. What was I going to do? Without clothes? Alone with...him.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself with one of the white fluffy towels nearby. I dried myself, and finally stepped out to Edward.

He stood still, as if waiting for something. His thumb and finger was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward?" I said in a quiet voice. His head snapped up, and he began to walk towards me.

"Bella." he said in a raspy voice and hugged me tightly. "I...wha...what happened last night?" he asked confused.

So he was drunk. He didn't mean to do anything he did yesterday. Though I could feel his arousal pushing through my towel, he didn't mean to do any of it. He loves Tanya. Not me.

"This isn't what it looks like. The apartment was too crowded, so we volunteered to get a room in here. Besides you were too wasted to know what was going on." I looked down and fought back the tears. He felt him put his finger under my chin, and lift me head up so that he could look me in the eyes.

"That's not what happened Bella. I didn't get drunk. I hardly drank anything. And I could see it in your eyes. I know _what_ happened, I was just curious to what happened...between us?"

"I think you very fucking know what happened!" I yelled, pushing him off me. How dare he ask for forgiveness now!? I mean, I love him so much, but he should have more pride in him than that!

"Bella, please. I knew all those years what happened. It killed me, but I know. I was missing something in my life. I missed something. It was you. I feel it every time I'm around you. I'm not stopping you from yelling at me, I deserve that. Just please tell me that you'll be in my life any shape or form. I'm so sorry. Please." he concluded.

Wow.

"Edward! You don't really expect me to just jump in bed with you right after you apologize? It takes time, not overnight. I want you in my life more than ever, but what you did to me will never go away." I started to leave the bedroom, but found that I didn't have any clothes on. Where are Rosalie and Alice when you need them!?

"Bella, you don't underst-"

"DON'T tell me I DON'T understand. All of those years I've spent on tears, for you. We were friends Edward. Don't friends mean more that!? Aren't friends supposed to stick together, even if one of the friends goes and gets himself a nice ass? I love you, but I just don't know how this is going to work out." I finished.

He stared at me stunned. Then I realized what I said to him.

I love you.

I actually said that out loud? Fuck, I'm in trouble.

"I love you too. You don't even know, Bella." he smiled crookedly.

"WHAT!? So all this time you were fucking Tanya, you were loving me!?"

"No, I-I asked her to m-"

"Spit it out Cullen." I spat.

"Iaskedhertomarryme." He said in one of those Alice sentences.

"You. Asked. Her. To. Marry. You." I said very slowly to understand what had just come out of his mouth.

"Yes, but, I broke it off. I realized what kind of a slut she is. She was never good enough for me...for anyone. But you Bella are more than I could possibly imagine." he whispered like he was confessing a murder.

"So you figured that out after you fucked her so many times, you decided for something new." What did I just say? I can't believe I'm being this difficult. I'm a sick person.

"Look Bella, I came here and told you what has happened to me. I'm not happy with it, and I'll never be, but you have NO right to accuse me in this. I didn't go fucking Mike Newton the day I was going to propose to her. I loved her and then she betrayed me. And I'm still a virgin."

"Oh, great. You love her. She wants a better fuck. You come here and drag me to a hotel. Almost had sex with me. Say you love me too AFTER I told you I loved you, which is starting to look really bad right now!" I said all in one breath. It actually felt good to get it off my chest.

"Bella, I-I didn't mean to say that. I really do love you. I just didn't like the idea of you thinking that I had sex with her, and then I was moving on to you. It was never like that. I thought she was right for me, but then you came in the picture and that made me see a whole different thing that was going on. You're better than her in so many ways. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I would make it up to you for eternity if I had the chance. Just give me that chance to make it better." he said sincerely. God how this man could affect me.

"Fine. I give you that chance." he started to forward for a hug, but I stopped him. "BUT, just as friends. I don't know how long my heart may need mending after all of this. If you will excuse me." I stormed out of there, grabbed my shoes and opened the door. Rosalie and Alice fell forward and crashed to the floor. Fricken beauty spies.

"Come on guys, funs over." I walked past them, but they caught up.

"Sorry Bella, good to know we have one strong girl here." Rosalie cheered and handed me some clothes.

"Get in the bathroom and splash some water on you. We heard everything so we understand your need not to be butchered by us...yet! So right when we get to the apartment, I expect a full report!" Alice wickedly shoved me in the bathroom to change. It was a simple denim skirt with a Victoria's secret Pink shirt. I put on the heels from last night, and reluctantly stepped out. They attacked me and dragged me onto the elevator.

"Bella, we're so proud of you. And don't worry, we'll get him back alright. He'll see even more now that it was a mistake to mess with us." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, session two in the getting-Edward-back-scheme. And we'll make it worth your while. So Bella, tell us what you did yesterday." Alice wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"First off, I already told you and I wasn't kidding. We didn't move on more than that. Second, shouldn't I be asking _you _two that!" I smirked.

"They finally asked us out. But we didn't do anything." Rosalie screamed.

"Yeah, they were too wasted and horny to to any good to us." Alice said. And they know what they want. Since college, they have been boy catching machines. They weren't virgins, I _definitely _knew that. I was surprised they didn't do anything last night. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks and the elevator dinged.

"WAIT! How is Edward going to get home?" I asked but saw my answer. Emmett and Jasper were waiting patiently downstairs.

"Oh." I replied.

Alice and Rose went over to them and kissed them passionately. Wow a lot's changed.

"Hey Bella. How was my brother, eh?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Guess it runs in the family. He was always a little...open with his feeling. I loved his pure heart. Emmett always made me feel safe, and protected. Not only by his size.

"He was fine Emmett. How was my Rose here?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"She was _delicious_." he cooed. The girls and I giggled.

"Ew! Emmett, sister here!" Jasper screamed and Alice giggled some more.

"Sorry bro. Come here squirt." he came over to me and hugged me in a bear hug. I hated those; I couldn't breathe at all. And now my boobs would get sore from the pressure.

"Okay, okay Emmett." I huffed. I also hugged Jasper. He always calmed me down. It was like he was my personal psychiatrist when we were little. I used to always go to him for help, or just some cheering up. I loved them all so dearly. They are my family. Mine. Not Tanya's. One thing she would never get from me.

_Ding_

Edward.

"Hey bro! How was Bella here, eh?" he did the same thing that he did with me. Dummy.

"Emmett drop it. Let's go I'm starving." Alice suggested. "Come on Rose, Bella. We're taking my car."

I didn't look back. I kept walking to Alice's Porsche.

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephenie Meyer does. The only thing I own is my imagination on how to use her brilliant characters in a story. She owns them. **

**Also I would like to thank vampiregurl and CarolineMasenCullen26 for their fabulous reviews!**

**Ah....yeah I'm making this up as I go soooo, If it turns out horrible...tell me. I'm gonna do BPOV, cause I don't really know what to say when guys are together talking? Seriously. I can understand what Emmett would say, but I can't do long conversations with guy stuff sayings...yeah, so here we go! I don't want to throw in a lemon just yet, I want to torture Edward, and I want him to crack not Bella. On with it....**

**Previously:**

_Ding_

_Edward._

"_Hey bro! How was Bella here, eh?" he did the same thing that he did with me. Dummy. _

"_Emmett drop it. Let's go I'm starving." Alice suggested. "Come on Rose, Bella. We're taking my car."_

_I didn't look back. I kept walking to Alice's Porsche. _

_This was going to be a long day. _

**BPOV:**

Alice drove us to Ihop for pancakes, and some "girl talk". She said the guys were coming later. They needed some "guy talk". I bet I know what that'll turn out about.

"So, Bella. How are you? Are you okay?" Alice took my hand as the waitress seated us. Rose sat across from us.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just, um, well he told me what happened between him and Tanya." I said bashfully. I didn't want to discuss it, even if the two of them are super and naturally caring right now for me, I know it that they also have a right to know. They're the only people I can truly trust and depend on for my life.

"So? What happened?" Rose probed.

"Um, he and Tanya were dating, as you know, but they never had sex. So I guess behind his back, she's been screwing a lot of guys while dating Edward. He was going to propose to her, but he found her screwing this guy in her room. He didn't see her since." my anger rose as I continued, recalling our argument. "And he fucking gets the nerve to say that even though he was dating her and was about to propose to her, he thought about me all the time. And that I was missing in his life! I mean really what the fuck!? Come here, I have 'single' tattooed on my forehead, so just take me 'cause I have some ass!" I whispered harshly, even though I saw some of the turn their heads towards me. I just realized what I said. "I-I mean, well. He's a virgin and all, but, but..." I started to sob. "I don't-don't know w-what to d-do!" I said through my sobs. Alice has already wrapped her arms around me, comforting me.

"Hush, darling. It's going to go great. I can sense it. You know one of those visions I have?" Alice smiled up to me and brushed my tears out.

"Yeah." I hiccuped.

"Well, this one is going to turn out great...at the end. I can sense it." she reassured. I caught the 'at the end' part, but didn't question her. Never bet on the pixie.

"Come on, let's get you freshened up!" Rose cheered up.

"Yeah, then, part two of getting-Edward-back-after-you-totally-crushed-all-of-his-defenses lessons." Alice said in one breath. "Don't worry! We'll just get him a little jealous, and then you go for the kill, and trust me! Boy can he get jealous!" Alice wiggled her eyebrows. I laughed. I knew alright.

We got to the bathroom and applied some make-up on. They turned around and started to apply some on me.

"So, Bella. Tonight, me and Alice were thinking for a movie at the apartment. But before that, we're going to find you a date and we'll tell him that we're using him for jealousy. Don't worry I've tried it a lot on Emmett in hight school, remember that high schooler when we were in middle?" I nodded. I remembered, Emmett almost busted a fuse. "Well, I bribed him with...something in return, and he did it all too enthusiastically!" Oh no.

"Rose! I'm not having sex with a guy just to get Edward jealous! How could you do that!?" I said unbelievingly.

"That's not what she means!" Alice said in her defense. "She means a little making out, not sex! I wouldn't let her do that to my best friend, and soon-to-be sister-in-law!" she smiled. Ha ha.

"Alice, Rose!" I huffed then looked at the mirror. I was...attractive. I guess I can do this. For Edward.

"Come on! You need to loosen up! Maybe this will do ya some good?" Rose smirked. "Okay, let's go meet the lucky guy!"

"Here!? In Ihop?" I whispered just as we went to our table.

"Why not? It'll make Edward more jealous if he joined you!" Rose stated. But Alice's eyes lit up! Oh no. She had an idea.

"Rose! That's perfect! Why didn't I think of it before!?" she laughed.

"What?" I asked not getting what was going on.

"Bella, we'll find an attractive guy here. We'll" she motioned to herself and Rose. "go talk to him. Edward comes and he 'happens' to come here. You pretend to know him like old time friends, and he comes here to eat with us. Then we'll ask him for the movie tonight! It's so perfect!" Alice said mischievously.

That was actually a really good plan. I'll have to go with her on this one. "Fine, who's the guy?" I asked.

"Let's see now..." Rose started to mumble things like '_too short', 'too ugly', 'eww' _as she checked the guys out.

"Perfect." she stated and got up, followed by Alice.

They went over to a guy that sat at the bar at the back of the restaurant. Rose pointed at me, and Alice began to nod. He turned around and I saw him more clearly. He was _familiar? _And attractive. He had stunning black hair, and a smile that won my heart then and there. I knew him all too well. Jacob Black.

Alice and Rose smirked and came over to me.

"Remember him, Belly Welly?" Alice giggled. He was my first crush. Charlie, my dad and the Chief of Police in Forks, is best friends with his dad Billy. We always went over there to go fishing. I've always had a crush for him. Even when I was going out with Edward. Just a little though, I love Edward. I like Jake, he's more of the big brother than a lover. Edward always hated him, though. This should turn out great. But then I saw a girl next to Jake. How would this turn out again?

"Jake! That's awesome! But who's the girl?" I asked.

"Oh, that's his girlfriend, Renesmee, but she totally agreed to let him do this! She is so cool! We have to take her shopping some time!" Alice said.

"Whoa, I don't know what t-to do?" I was lost. First Jake, then his girlfriend, then what?

"We just wait for their return." Rose said simply.

"Hey, so when are the guys coming?" I asked after we placed our orders to the waitress.

"Speak of the devils." Rosalie smirked and nodded her head towards the door. My jaw hit the floor.

I didn't think it was possible for Edward to look more stunning. But he did. He took my breath away. He was wearing light blue jeans. He wore a grey dress shirt that was unbuttoned halfway through, giving all the women here a good look of his beautifully sculpted pecs. Asshole. And a black jacket to top it off. But that wasn't why my jaw hit the floor. He was with someone. And not just any someone. Lauren-Fucking-Mallory! The fucking bitch who made me cry everyday, followed by embarrassment throughout school. This wasn't going to get weird at all!

I looked at Rosalie and Alice for any more smart ideas, but they just looked dumbfounded as me. I closed my eyes and waited.

"Bella! Wow, I missed you in all of the" pause. "hour or so we've been apart!" Emmett boomed. I smiled. I knew I loved him for a reason. He always knew how to set things right.

I reluctantly turned around and came face to face with the bitch of my nightmares. "I missed you too Emmett!" I pushed her away and slammed into Emmett. He engulfed me into a bear hug. I forgot about that one.

"Emmett..Can't...breath." I gasped. He put me down and ruffled my hair.

"Sorry about that kiddo!" He looked at Rosalie then and smirked. He went over to her and kissed her passionately.

"God I've wanted to do that for too long." he mused and cuddled with her at the corner.

"Jasper!" Alice squeaked and went over to Jasper, who was behind the traitor and his sidekick.

"Alice!" he also kissed her passionately. Wow. I'm feeling all of the love. I just realized something. I'm the seventh wheel now...well not for long. I looked over at Jake, and saw that Renesmee was gone, and he was waiting. Not yet I said to myself.

"And Bella, how are you this morning?" Jasper said seriously. He was always the one to calm me down, but this wasn't one of those moments I think he could. I went over to hug him too.

"I'm fine Jasper. Thank you." I whispered in his ear. He replied, "Just to say, this wasn't my idea." he spoke softly so that only I could hear him.

"I know. Just to say, this wasn't mine either." he looked at me curiously, but got the point.

Someone so rudely cleared his throat, and we looked up at Edward. He pulled Lauren by the waist more to him, if that was possible. "Good morning." he said, obviously asking for attention.

Alice rolled her eyes and dragged us to the table. It was big enough...and we certainly could've fit one more person (Jake) into it. Alice pushed me to sit right next to her near the end of the table, and also an empty seat to my left...

"Bella, why don't you sit here?" Edward, across from me, pointed an empty seat to his right. Lauren to his left.

"I'm fine right where I am, thank you." I said icily. He winced and nodded, taking his seat. But I saw a small smile tugging on his face. Alright if he want to play that way, he'll get a taste of his own medicine.

I elbowed Alice a while later after our food arrived. I was getting too sick watching Lauren and Edward cuddling right in front of me. Then she had the nerve say: "Stop watching you freak! God Edward how do you guys put up with her?" He didn't say anything of course. Just stood there like a doorknob, a pain in his eyes. What?

I saw Alice text something in her phone, and a minute later my eyes were covered in something warm.

"Remember me Belly?" Jacob laughed. I smiled and stood up to great him.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" I hugged him and he gave me an Emmett hug. Wolf style, he liked to call it.

"Ah Bells I was in the neighborhood." he shrugged. I smiled and looked sideways for a second to see Edward's completely shocked face. All the color was drained out of his face, and his eyes looked menacing. Good.

"Well, come here, sit down and eat!" I playfully hit his chest, and he chuckled.

"Well, I don't want to intrude in anything." Jake spoke.

Edward was about to speak, but I cut him off "Nonsense. You're family. Come here you oaf." He pulled my chair out and sat beside me.

"Yeah, Jake, how's it been?" Alice smirked at him, he smiled politely and looked over to Rosalie who was smirking too.

"I've been great. Charlie was just over at the Rez. I just needed to get some of my things. Seth and I are moving here, and we last heard you were here too." he smiled.

"How's Charlie? I've been meaning to go see him." I asked enjoying my old friend's company. I didn't pay much attention to Edward. But I distinctly heard someone's teeth grinding together.

"He's doing great Bells. Last I heard he was going out with Sue." he smiled.

"Sue!" I laughed. "Clearwater!? Oh, he's in trouble." I said handing him my leftover food. I couldn't eat all of it.

"Hmm, thanks Bells! You're cookings way better though! You'll have to cook for me and Seth sometime. Hey! I'll bring you over to our place today, if you'll like." he smiled. I nodded.

"I would like that a lot." I chuckled and pulled out my part of the bill.

"Hey, don't think I see that over there missy!" Rosalie said. "We're paying!"

"Oh, no." I gave her a warning look. "Rosalie don't make me." I was talking about our plan.

"Fine." she grumbled.

"But I won't except it." Jake had already pulled out his wallet and payed for all of our meals! Oh no he didn't

"Jake! No, I can't let you do that." I started to go for the money but he took my hand and pulled me to him. He smirked and planted his lips to mine. He felt so warm. I've wanted to taste his lips from the moment I saw him. But he wasn't mine. I heard Emmett's whistle and we broke apart. I dared to look at Edward. His face was full of rage. I didn't think it was possible for one man to be so angry. Alice and Rose were saints.

"Okay, but just this once." I managed to gasp out.

"That's my Bella!" he threw an arm across my shoulders and we turned towards the others.

Lauren was cursing under her breath, things like '_he's not_ that _attractive' 'Edward can we go now?', 'Fuck I hate her!'._

I smiled and hugged everyone except the Edward and Lauren.

"We'll see you at the apartment later guys!" I smiled and waved off. As soon as Jake and I were outside we laughed so hard that we fell to the floor, with a curious eyes looking at us as they were passing by.

"That..was...so...FUNNY!" I laughed and grabbed Jake's offering hand to pull me up.

"Yeah, geesh Bells I know you wanted me, but I didn't think you would go to major jealousy!" he chucked as we walked out of there to his place. Which was?

"So how are you and Seth?" I asked interested.

"Seth is doing fine. I'm fine. What are you doing Bella? How are you?" he asked concerned.

"Oh Jake. Rose and Alice had this jealousy plan. But it turned out Edward beat me to it. I'm sorry if things got out of hand." I said sincerely.

"No, it's fine. It's just that I thought that you were already...ya know." he smirked.

"Oh, OH! No, we broke up in high school...long time ago...for another women." I whispered the last part to myself. But the dog heard.

"Another woman? I'm sorry Bells. I shoulda been there for ya. I sorta knew you...liked me." he smirked.

My jaw opened wide, as did my eyes, and I watched him in disbelief. He knew I liked him? More than a friend?

"Um...I don't know what to say Jake. I...I love Edward. I love you too, but as a friend. I guess I did have a little" his eyebrows rose. "a little crush! God what kind of a girl do you take me as?" I chuckled.

"A girl that needs to get his man back!" he chuckled as he led me to an apartment building.

"Seth, honey! I'm home!" Jake chuckled. I heard a howl and thumps on the ground.

"Jake dearest! He-BELLA! YO, WAZZUPP!" Seth hollered. Before I knew it I was engulfed in bone-crushing hug.

"Hi, Seth." I gasped out. "Put. Me. Down." I used all the power I had.

"Oops. Sorry Bells." Seth chuckled. Setting me down.

"No prob. So, this is your place, huh?" I looked around. It was nice. Really nice. The foyer was wide and open. Two huge couches were set together by the living room. A nice looking flat screen tv was in the center with over a million DVDs scattered on the table. It looked like a pretty good living space. Not to mention the huge kitchen. They don't even cook!

"So," I looked at them and they just raised their eyebrows at me. "What are you doing here?" I blurted out.

"Wow, way to cut to the chase, eh, Bella?" Seth chuckled.

"You know what I meant." I probed.

"Seth and I have jobs at the Wolves Mechanic place just a few miles down, and they offered good incomes so...here we are! Ya know how good we are too. Remember when I fixed the motorcycle down at La Push?" I nodded. "Well, my dad sold it to them, and told them the whole story behind it, and we're here. And so are you?" Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm working at Macy's for now, but I've got some stories for publishing up my sleeves. And last I heard you have a girlfriend, right? Renesmee." I clarified smirking.

"Yeah, she's something special." he mused his eyes shining with love. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me...soon. Apparently, I have to get someone jealous now, right?" he smirked. Seth grinned.

"Okay, what did Bells get into this time?" Seth laughed.

"Well, I was enjoying my breakfast with Nessi, when two oddly familiar girls come along for help. They pointed me to the direction for the one who was in need," he pointed to me. "and said that she needed someone, **cough** Edward **cough, ** jealous. We exchanged phone numbers, and told me to 'drop by' during breakfast!" Jake and Seth came tumbling to the ground with laughter.

"Oh, hardy har har! That is _so_ funny!" I cracked a smile and decided to join their laughter.

"You know it is!" Jake sang.

"So, I've got a couple of ideas" I wiggled my eyebrows, and that got their attention pretty good.

"Lay it on us Bells!" Seth clapped.

Let the games begin!

**EPOV:**

"Dude, I've got major plans do get Miss. Hottie back!" Emmett smirked at his new nickname for Bella. But boy was he right!

Jazz, Em, and I were in 'our' temporary apartment discussing Bella. I needed help....and I'm getting it from _them._ Somethings wrong with that picture.

"Eddie, you got to get her jealous man. Girls get all...possessive of what they think is theirs. And Bella's got you wrapped around her little finger." Emmett said wisely.

"First, **don't** call me Eddie! Second, how the hell am I supposed to get her jealous, when we have a half hour to get to Ihop? Bella will probably stay as far away from me as possible."

"Dude don't worry, we mad a few calls, and we got you a girl, sorta." Jazz swallowed hard and looked at me apologetically. "All Emmett's fault." he whispered.

"Who is she?" I growled.

"Calm down man. I found her on the yellow pages. I thought she was the right person to do this thing because, well, she's...she's" Emmett widened his eyes and grimaced in disgust.

"Who Emmett!?" I raised my voice to menacing.

"Lauren Mallory." he barely whispered.

Oh.

My.

God.

_I'll fucking kill him _I chanted.

"Why Emmett!? Why?" I growled trying to keep my cool together.

"Because you're doing this for Bella...for Bella...for Bella." he chanted like a hypnotist.

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I have to fucking like it!"

"Don't worry. Emmett's a dickwad, but he knows what he's doing here." Jazz smiled.

"Gee, thanks." Emmett smiled and put his hand over his heart. "That was deep man! Deep" We all chuckled.

"Okay, when is she coming?" I asked and right on cue, the doorbell rang. Oh shit.

"Speak of the devil." Jazz mused.

"Yeah." I grumbled as I opened the door. The only thing I saw was a flash of dirty blond, and body crashing backwards.

"EDWARD! Omg! I'm so happy you finally like me! We are going to be the best couple ever!" Lauren yelled. I threw her an 'are you kidding me' look. She still didn't get it.

"Hi Lauren. So nice of you to...drop by." I frowned. I wanted my brown eyes, my chocolate brown eyes. Not these stale blue ones.

What she did next was completely unexpected. I felt her fucking stupid excuse of lips against mine. Her hands gripped the back of my head, weaving through my hair.

_Emmett is so dead!_

"Lauren! Um, I'm still recovering after my break up with Tanya. I'm not ready for that kind of stuff yet." I said politely to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Edward! Don't worry though, I'm sure it won't be long with me." she winked.

Ew. Sluty, bitchy, modest much? I wish Bella were here....

"Where's your bathroom?" she asked popping the gum she had in her mouth.

"Um...over there...I think." I mumbled the last part to myself. No one did ever give me a tour.

"Thanks." was her reply, popping her gum again. Bitch.

"Dude, that was beyond disgusting!" Jazz and Emmett winced. Hell yeah.

"I know. This better work." I growled.

We left soon after that. Lauren talked about her self and blah blah blah, was all I could get out of her.

We walked into Ihop, much to my dismay with Miss Slut here. We walked in and my heart stopped. I saw at the back, Bella. Only her. Everyone else disappeared. I only saw her top half, but boy was it enough. That pink number she had going on showed a lot of cleavage. I remembered her wearing a jean skirt too this morning, after our argument. She looked stunned for a moment, probably looking at Lauren and me. Then, her eyes closed, and waited.

"Bella! Wow, I missed you in all of the" Emmett paused to look at his watch. "hour or so we've been apart!" Emmett laughed loudly.

I saw Lauren raise her eyebrows and scoff. She came closer to Bella. Bella turned and widened her eyes, but literally shoved Lauren aside to hug Emmett.

"I missed you too Emmett!" she said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Emmett..Can't...breath." she gasped. He put her down and ruffled her hair.

"Sorry about that kiddo!" He then looked at Rosalie lovingly and smirked. I saw that she also smirked and summoned him with her finger. He kissed her passionately.

"God I've wanted to do that for too long." he mused and cuddled with her at the corner.

"Jasper!" Alice squeaked and went over to Jasper, behind me and Lauren. She scoffed and caressed my waist, getting lower. I took her hands and annoyingly moved them. I reluctantly wrapped my arms around Lauren, and sighed.

Could this get any worse?

"Alice!" I heard and turned around to see Jasper and Alice making out. Wow. Didn't need to see that of my sister. I winced and turned back around.

Jasper went to Bella's ear and whispered something to her. She whispered back. Are you kidding? No attention, Emmett's gonna be a dead man for this torture.

I cleared my throat for attention. I grimaced and pulled Lauren closer. Ew!

"Good Morning." I croaked. Yeah, I'm a total moron.

Alice dragged Bella to the table, and we made our seats. I saw that my right was empty. Bella was directly across from me. I desperately wanted Bella, here with me...no Lauren.

"Bella, why don't you sit here?" I blurted out without thinking.

"I'm fine right where I am, thank you." she said icily. I winced and nodded, taking my seat. Boy was she mad. I couldn't help but smile a little. She looked so cute when she was mad. I'm thinking this jealousy think was starting to work out. Maybe a little more should make her crack. Though I wanted to take her here, and now.

"Eddie, darling." a sleezy voice purred in my ear. Lauren trailed her hand downwards.

"Tanya, I said no!" I whispered. Tanya? Why did I say her name?

"Tanya! I'm no Tanya you sleazoid! You're lucky I'm being generous now. You can make it up to me later." she purred again. Fucking whore.

"Um..." I had nothing to say.

I saw Lauren turn to Bella. Her eyes were smoldering. My sweet Bella. If only she would understand.

"Stop watching you freak! God Edward how do you guys put up with her?" Lauren yelled.

I stared at her wide eyed, and returned my gaze to Bella. She looked wrecked. I would stop this if I could right now. Anything to get the pain out of her eyes.

The next thing I knew happened was a huge masculine guy with slick black hair, Native American, come behind my Bella. He place his huge hand over her eyes, she smiled. Fuck, my nightmares have come true. It was the almighty Jacob, come to the rescue...and not me.

"Remember me Belly?" Jacob laughed.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" she hugged him. He was fucking touching her, comforting her.

"Ah Bells I was in the neighborhood."

I stood there, wondering what I was going to do now. I should give it all up. Everything. Let her with me as she pleased. My life revolved around Bella, nothing else. I needed her. Why did she want to push me away. Oh, I know. I'm a fucking douche bag. I really fucked up this time. I'm not going to let her go. Even if it means us being friends.

"I fucking hate them! Why don't we go somewhere private?" Lauren pouted. I rolled my eyes, and reluctantly ate my food.

"Well, come here, sit down and eat!" she hit his chest. Huh?

"Well, I don't want to intrude in anything." Jacob replied.

I was about to tell him to fuck off, and throw this whole jealousy thing aside, but Bella cut me off "Nonsense. You're family. Come here you oaf."

"Yeah, Jake, how's it been?" Alice asked. He looked around the table as everyone greeted eachother.

"I've been great. Charlie was just over at the Rez. I just needed to get some of my things. Seth and I are moving here, and we last heard you were here too." he smiled.

"How's Charlie? I've been meaning to go see him." Bella said. Maybe I should also pay the good old Chief a visit too. He was always fond of us.

"He's doing great Bells. Last I heard he was going out with Sue."

"Sue!" she laughed. Boy, what I would do to make her laugh. "Clearwater!? Oh, he's in trouble." she handed him her left over food. He ate it all up.

Lauren kept rattling about later, and how much of a bitch Bella was. I just ignored her, and began forming a plan to get Bella back. I muted everyone out.

The last thing I heard was, "Jake! No, I can't let you do that." I looked up to see Bella and the dog in a searing kiss. My heart broke, in a million pieces. Life just wasn't fair. I felt the tears prickling my eyes. I wouldn't last this much longer.

I saw him throw his arm across her shoulders. My Bella. Mine. I would make her mine.

Lauren was still blabbering, but I could care less.

They walked out later. And so did my heart.

"Now can we go baby?" Lauren asked. Alice and Rose winced.

"Edward, why are you up with this piece of shit?" Rose cut to the chase. She was never one to beat around the bush.

I gave up. "I don't even know." I mumbled.

"What!? He's with me because I'm irresistible!" she wailed.

"Are you kidding? The only reason you're here is so Edward could get Bella back, you slut!" Alice smirked. I'll kill Jasper. No doubt Emmett also gave in.

"You're wrong. Right Edward?"

I looked into her eyes, and shook my head. "No, they're right. I only want Bella." I said truthfully.

"AHHHH! You'll pay! You'll all pay!" she stomped out of there.

"Edward, I'm sorry man." Emmett apologized.

"No problem. I just need your help to get Bella back. I don't want her near that dog." I looked at the girls. They smirked.

"Bella's with Jake to get you jealous, and apparently it worked." Rose confessed.

My eyes went wide. "So, so, she want me!?" I cried.

"Of course you shithead! But before we could help you, you deserve this." Alice came towards me, and I instantly felt a pain on my cheek. She slapped me! I guess I deserved that. Rose came too. Oh boy this was going to hurt. I closed my eyes ready for the pain, and she did me hard. On the other cheek. Ow!

"Fuck." I muttered. Emmett and Jasper were snickering. Hell no. "They set me up!" I cried pointing to them. Their snickering died and they bowed their heads.

"Out. Now." Alice and Rose glared at them. Haha.

"Come on Edward, we'll get your woman back." They slipped their arms through mine, and took me back to the apartment.

"Are you kidding!?" Emmett wailed.

"Yeah, why does he get all the attention. And the girls!" Jasper muttered.

"I guess I have all the luck." I snickered.

I just need the one thing that started it all. Bella.


	5. Movie and a Fright

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephenie Meyer does. The only thing I own is my imagination on how to use her brilliant characters in a story. She owns them. **

**I would love to thank all those out there who have put me on their, favorite's lists, or alerts! You guys ROCK! Please Review, it is deeply appreciated....and more rewarding at the end!!!**

**MY GOAL TODAY IS TO LEARN THE MICHEAL JACKSON'S 'TRHILLER' DANCE MOVES.....AND TO GET AT LEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS BY THE END OF THIS!!! PLEASE DON'T DISSAPOINT ME! But I seriously am learning the moves to 'Thriller'! Alright then enjoy....AND REVIEW!**

**LaurenPOV: **

I sat in the coffee shop bawling my eyes out. Damn Edward! Damn him and his retarded friends. How could he do this to me? For that pathetic little slut, Bella was it? Uhhh, I hate her! But I only hated her in High School because of Tanya. I would've actually became friends with her. Uh, she's a bitch! And now she stole my man, my friends, and my fame! I'll get her good.

"Um, _excuse _me!" a snarl came from behind me. I turned to face the bitch, but suddenly memories started to flood me.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" I said smugly. She didn't recognize me. Bitch.

"Would you please move your scrawny ass aside so I could through!" she demanded. "I've traveled and gone through enough to find someone, and I've looked everywhere! I cannot find him!" she cried. Wow. Didn't know she had actual feelings.

"It's okay Tanya, we'll settle this." I narrowed my eyes on her. She better remember me.

"Wh- Lauren...really?" she wiped her eyes out. "Wow. What are you doing here...crying?" she asked.

"Um...I..." I couldn't tell her I wanted Edward all these years. Especially when we were in college together. I managed to screw up my grades and drop out long before I could've graduated. I haven't seen her in two years. I only saw Edward once in college, and that was our first year there. "This guy broke my heart, he fell for a different woman. What are _you _doing here_ crying_?" We sat down and drank our coffees.

"Um, remember Edward from high school?" Of course I remember. And college. "Well, he just left one day. Figures, he was always whoring around with everyone in the college. Anyways, I saw him with a girl in our dorm, screwing each other. I was about to tell him I truly loved him, from the bottom of my heart, but I ran. I wanted to come and find him...to forgive him. I love him, and I know he loves me back because he was about to propose on me, but I couldn't handle the sexual pressure and stuff so I guess he went to fuck the girl in MY dorm!" she coughed. "I went to Forks to his parents. They loved me, like always but strangely, they weren't there at all. They wouldn't answer my calls." she shrugged. And I knew for a fact, the Cullen's always hated her. "Anyways rumors around Forks told me that he came to Seattle and I can't find him!" she cried harder.

This is payback Bella. You're both a bitch. "Tanya...I know where Edward is...in fact I saw him this morning." I said. She narrowed her eyes.

"What!?" she sneered.

"Yeah, eating breakfast. But he was with Bella and his family. I'm sorry." I smirked.

"THAT BITCH!" she yelled making the whole cafe look at us.

"But I've got a plan." I smiled. Her eyes became darker.

**EPOV:**

"So, you mean to tell me that, I should go _along_ with what Bella's doing?" I sneered at Rosalie and Alice's suggestion. They nodded.

"Yeah, it proves your loyalty to her, and how much you want her to be happy. I know she won't be able to resist you after we get done with you, so you just keep your distance...ya know....bring in that gentlemen you lost after you dated that slut, Tanya or whatever. Show Bella who you really are and who she wants you to be, little brother!" Alice smirked.

"Hey, only by like two seconds, and I'm still the cutest." I laughed, but my frown reappeared. "Alice, I don't know if I can contain myself tonight if she does torturous _things_ with Black. I'm not like I was in High School." I confessed.

"Yeah, you're right...you're better than that. I know you are. Just, AH, Edward! Why don't you sacrifice, and fight for the woman you love!" Alice whined.

I _loved _her. Yeah, do I? NO, I _Love _her! I've always had.

"You're right Alice. Absolutely right! I do love her! I do!" I laughed happily.

"Took you long enough Eddie Boy! Thought I was gonna have to beat you to a pulp (**A/N: I always say that!!!hahaha.) ** for you to finally realize it." Emmett laughed freely.

"Yeah well, you didn't get on Rosalie right away did ya?" I shot back

"That's a different story. I've always loved her from the beginning. You **just **figured it out!" Emmett retorted.

"Yeah, same here with me." Jazz confessed right beside him.

"Awwwww!" Rosalie and Alice went over to them and planted kisses on them.

"Hello?" I called annoyed.

"Oh, Sorry." They blushed. Ha.

"Guess Bella's rubbing off you, eh?" I smirked.

"You have no idea!" Emmett chuckled. I narrowed my eyes on him, and he put his hands up in surrender. "Just kidding, bro!" he smirked. "Besides, I think she'll be rubbing more _on_ you!" he laughed. Everyone soon joined in, and we were all laughing with tears in our eyes. We didn't hear the front door open.

"What's so funny guys?" Bella looked around smirking. Her eyes landed on mine and I smiled. She surprisingly gave me a sincere smile back. Thank you god!

"Oh, nothing. Just Eddie being hilarious!" Emmett howled again, causing everyone to start again, with the exception of Bella. She just adorably furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. Oh how I wanted to feel those lips against mine. I stood and went to her. She seemed taken aback for a second, but then went to pure shock when I put my lips next to her ear.

"Just a funny misunderstanding." I whispered to her. She shivered then pulled away. Why did I have to always get so smart!?

"Oh, well, I'm just going to changed." she smirked at me, then she fucking winked when she turned to leave. Holy hell. Someone's messing with me.

"Well, guys...what now?" I questioned. What were we going to do?

"Well, we were going to have that movie, right?" Alice winked. Right! I almost forgot.

"Right! So, do you know if..._he_ is coming?" I didn't want to say _his _name.

"Probably. Bella has a lot in store for you." Rosalie smirked. Oh god.

"Well, whatever Bella and Edward have in store for each other...please, please keep me out of it! Just thinking of it gives me the jeepers!" Emmett shuddered.

"Emmett, only you would say jeepers." we all laughed when Bella emerged.

Holy Mother Of God.

"Bella? What are you wearing?" I asked in a strained voice.

Bella was wearing a super (and when I mean mini, I mean MINI) mini white skirt, with a black studded black belt. A black halter top, that flared going down. Her neckline on the shirt was studded with diamonds. Her glorious brown hair, cascaded down her shoulders. She was wearing just enough make up to make her face glow. She was a vision, stunning. I was a fucking loser to let her go. And if I have to make it up to her for the rest of my life, I would. Not only was she a vision, but she is so..so fun, and easy to be with. I couldn't love her anymore than I do now.

"What does it look like I'm wearing?" she sneered. Ouch.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered.

She softened a little at that and hung her head. Why?

"Um...should we start the movie?" Rose asked.

"No, J-Jake's coming." she looked at everyone wearily. "If that's okay." she added quickly.

"That's fine." Alice squealed. I glared at her. She shrugged at went to pick a movie.

* * *

"Wow Jake, you look good." Bella cooed at the _dog. _Ew. I could smell his foul smell from here. He reeks, man. Okay, I may be exaggerating...a little...okay, a lot, but I hate him. **Hate** him.

"Hi, Jake." everyone said all together.

"Well, aren't you happy to see me." he smiled jokingly. "Well, are we gonna start the party, or what? Now that you have the main entertainment for tonight!" Jake hollered with laughter at his own joke.

"Well, let's put a vote on the movie, okay?" Bella suggested.

"Okay, Gone With the Wind, or The Haunting In Connecticut?" she asked.

"The Haunting In Connecticut, definitely." Emmett lifted his chin up.

"Emmett, I've seen you cry when you watch Gone With the Wind, and you want to see the scary movie?" we all snickered.

"I did not cry! I had something in my eye!" he shot back, but smiled at something. "Hey, that rhymes!" he started to laugh. What a dummy.

"Okay, Haunting In Connecticut it is!" Alice bounced up and down and put the movie in the Blue Ray.

We all coupled up, except the obvious...me. I really shouldn't care though. I knew Bella was doing this to get me jealous...and it's working. A lot. We got to the blood scene on the floor, and Bella was already whimpering about the freakish music. I really creeps the shit out of me too. Jacob was cradling her, and I was shattering my jaw with strength. That should be me! Why couldn't we just go back to high school and start over? Fix my mistakes. I could've already been with Bella. I would've been married to Bella. I would've already had children with Bella. We would've been deeply in love and well in our marriage. If not for my mistake.

Something popped out and we all jumped up. The ironic this was...Bella ended up on me. Really ON me! She was sitting on the floor with..._him._ But I guess she jumped up high enough to land on the couch, where I currently was. Rose and Emmett were on the big sofa, with Rosalie on his lap. Alice and Jasper were on the other coach, with Alice on his lap.

"I-I-I" Bella stuttered as she unwrapped her arms from my neck. Jake looked between us and smirked a little. "Well I'm off, I get really creeped out by these things!" Jake left without getting a word by any of us. Bella was still sitting on me. The tension was...surprisingly not even there. We were like...free. I leaned in, and her breathing became ragged. I placed my hand on her thigh, massaging it. She relaxed. I leaned in more until we were only a few centimeters away. She finally crashed her lips to mine. Heaven, I was sure of it. I knew this was what it was like to die. She had creamy soft lips, that moved in sync with mine. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for an entrance. She allowed and opened up. I don't know how long we sat there making out, but I reluctantly pulled away. The others were gone, to the girl's rooms most likely.

"Edward..." Bella sighed and laid her cheek on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Bella, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about! It was me! My mistake, my mistake that I'm going to fix. You have no right to be sorry for anything." I spoke calmly. Silly girl.

She looked into my eyes, and I gasped at how intense her chocolate brown eyes became.

"Bella...will you go on a...date with me?" I asked quietly. I prayed that she wouldn't reject me.

"I..er.." she didn't say anything. It's too late. I knew it.

"It's okay, I'll take the coach for tonight. Why don't you go sleep now, it's late." I took her off my lap and shut the tv off, and the Blue Ray.

"Edward! Stop insisting you already know the answer before I can even say one syllable. Of course I want to go on a date with you, I've been wanting to do that since you left me! And you're NOT sleeping on the couch! Is that understood?" she huffed.

I just smiled like a lunatic and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Let's go to _sleep_, I'm tired." she made a point on 'sleep'.

"Anything, my love."

I spooned her, and hummed her her song. The one I wrote her while we were separated in college. It was impossible to forget about her.

"My love, My only, My Bella." I whispered in her hair and fell asleep next to my future, my love. **(DON'T SKIP THE A/N!)**

**A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry! I've been ridiculously busy! I've been getting my schedule re-arranged, I went on A LOT of vacations with my family. And I'm going to France with my aunt and uncle so I won't be able to write for about a week or two! **

**Repeat: I'M GOING TO FRANCE, SO I CAN'T WRITE FOR A WEEK OR TWO, OR EVEN MORE BECAUSE I'M GOING TO THE HIGH SCHOOL AND IT'LL BE HECTIC! I'M WRITING IN CAPS BECAUSE I KNOW SOME PEOPLE WHO SKIP THE AUTHORS NOTE, AND I WANTED TO MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! **

**Things are going to get a lot better from here! I hate having to write about their problems! I want everyone to be happy! So expect good things later on! **

**Question of the day: (I decided to do this, and whoever guesses it right, will get a dedication for the next chapter, and another question, and then whoever guesses that right will get a dedication and so on...hahaha, wow my hand hurts! My friend gave me this idea!) **

**Q: Who is the author of the book _Wuthering heights, _that gets mentioned a lot in the Twilight Saga? **

**Thanks again! And please review! Please please please!**

**-NikkiEdmund889Cullen**


End file.
